Aribunta
was an ant choju that appeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: Yapool dimension → Underground History Ultraman Ace Aribuntas were monsters brought by Gironman to assist him in his plan to create an underground fortress underneath Tokyo. While assisting the subterranean monster, Aribunta fed on several women who possessed Type O Blood by sucking them underground, which TAC had been investigating lately. They eventually made themselves known when one attacked a subway train filled with passengers and killed them with its spray. Finally TAC tunneled underground to confront the threat, only to encounter an Aribunta. As Hokuto and Minami were prowling the upper earth to test and see a hypothesis, both of them are pulled underground by one of the Aribuntas. Luckily, the two transform into Ultraman Ace and thus he and the Aribunta fought. After the two traded punches and kicks, Aribunta tried to kill Ace with his misty spray but Ultraman Ace quickly used his Metallium Ray and killed the Aribunta. It was then that Gironman revealed himself, imprisoning Ace underground and taking the second and last Aribunta with him to the surface to lay waste to the surface world. However after sending a distress call to Zoffy who arrived on the scene to rescue him, Ace managed to free himself from his underground prison and returned to the surface to face off against both Aribunta and Gironman. It seemed the match favored the combined efforts of Aribunta and Gironman, but after Zoffy returned to the surface (after he had saved TAC) the two Ultra brothers teamed up and the match became evened out. After a lengthy fight, Zoffy grabbed Aribunta around the neck and ran towards Ace whom had Gironman around the neck as well, and the two ultras rammed their heads together breaking their necks. Both Choju and Master fell to the ground, dead. Trivia *Aribunta's name is inspired by the term "Marabunta," which is the South American translation for "Army Ant." *The Aribunta suit would later be modified to create the similar insect choju, Hotarunga. *Although not physically seen, Aribunta is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Fight Victory Aribunta reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory. After luring in Sakuya and Shou (he jumped in to rescue her) with his antlion pit, Aribunta revealed himself while Shou immediately transformed into Ultraman Victory and immediately UITrans his right hand into EX Red King Knuckle to shove Aribunta away from his sister. He then attacked Aribunta by UITransing Eleking and King Joe Custom and using their attacks against him, unbeknownst to him that Yapool is studying the new Ultra's power ups. Seeing they weren't enough, Shou switched to his Sadola Scissors and was doing pretty well until Yapool showed up and attacked Sakuya. After the choju attacked Victory (because he was distracted by Yapool), the Ultra switched Ultrans, this time to his Gudon Whip and whipped him a few times. Aribunta was weakened but still kept Victory at bay with his flames until Ultraman Hikari showed up from above, firing his Knight Shot at him, and then slashed at him with his Knight Blade. After Hikari recharged Victory, Aribunta rose up from the ground to fight him again, This time, however, Victory used the Spark Doll Hikari gave him to summon the Knight Timbre and transformed into Victory Knight. The Ultra then slashed at Aribunta with the glowing sword four times then finished him off with a Knight Victorium Flash. Ultraman Orb When Alien Nackle Nagus of the Planet Invasion Union and his minions was losing in a fight against Gai Kurenai, Aribunta was summoned by Jugglus Juggler to provide the sinister beings with enough time to escape on their spaceship. After the Super Beast dissolved a building, he was confronted by Ultraman Orb, transformed from Gai, in his Spacium Zeperion form. Orb had Aribunta on the ropes when it came to close quarters combat, even when he was pinned down by the latter. After he suffered the super beast's acidic spray and dodged his stream of flames, Orb turned his Burnmite form and used his Double Stobium Counter to cancel out Aribunta's flames and then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form to finish him off. After he summoned his Orb Slugger Lance and used it to inflict some serious damage on Aribunta, he lifted and hoisted him up into the air and then finished him off with his Trident Slash. Trivia *The Aribunta suit from Ultra Fight Victory was reused for Aribunta's appearance in this series. *Aribunta is one of many monsters Juggler summons that isn't a King Demon Beast. Powers and Weapons *Acidic Spray: Aribunta can spew a spray from its mandibles that can dissolve human flesh and melt steel. *Flames: Aribunta can fire a stream of flames from both of its claws. *Aribunta Pit: Aribunta can lure in his prey by creating an ant lion pit. *Burrowing: Aribunta can burrow at moderate speeds underground. Aribunta Acidic Spray.png|Acidic Spray Aribunta Flames2.png|Flames Aribunta Aribunta Pit.png|Aribunta Pit Gallery Ultraman Ace Aribunta I.png Aribunta II.png ARIBUNTA I.jpg ACE-ARIBUNTA.jpg Aribunta-0.png tumblr_n2wy10htPw1sp22ovo4_1280.jpg.jpg Aribunta.jpg|Aribunta Concept Art Ultra Fight Victory UFV-Aribunta Screenshot 001.jpg UFV-Aribunta Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman Orb The Forbidden Forest.png UO-Aribunta Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 008.jpg Aribunta-Orb.jpg Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory